Who I Am
by Jacob and Leah forever
Summary: "I hate you!" Leah yelled at me with fire in her eyes. "Then why did you kiss me!" I screamed at her, anger bubbling up inside of me. she paused for a moment unable to answer. "Because... I like you," she whispered softly. "Well I don't!" I said angrily
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**_

**Chapter one- I can't Stand This Pain**

**Leah's POV:**

I have always thought about leaving La Push ever since I became a werewolf. But my dad complicated things when he had his heart attack and I didn't want to leave his side when he was in the hospital and after Bella had little Renesmee and everybody became freaked out about this Volturi, or whatever, I really never had a time to leave La Push on my own accord. But this time I was really leaving La push for good. I couldn't take the pain anymore about not having any friends and always being picked on by the wolf pack. So, one day, when it was about 9:30 in the morning, I came downstairs from my room with a big traveling bag in my hand and a set of cars keys in the other. then I began to write a letter so Seth and My mom explaining everything. I never told them that i was leaving because if I told them in person, they would make me want to stay, so I thought a letter explaining everything would be better. The letter read this...

_Dear Mom and Seth,_

_I never wanted to tell you this in person so I just decided to write a letter to explain things easier. I have decided to leave La Push For good. I'm not going to tell you where I _

_am because you would want me to come back so I will just give you my phone number which is __419-657-9870. I'm sorry it had_

_to be this way but I just couldn't stand the pain anymore. again, I'm sorry for this but it's better this way. I love you._

_Love, _

_Leah _

Then after I wrote the not in my shakey hand writing, I wiped my eyes from the tears that were spilling down my face and took one last look around the house.

"Good-bye Seth, Mom. I love you both forever," I mumbled to myself as I looked upstairs to where Seth was sleeping in his room. I was going to miss the kid. THen I turned around and left the house.

**Jacob's POV:**

It was around 11:30 when I got Seth urgent call about Leah missing. Me and my dad were eating lunch in the living and watching the foortball game when I heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it," told my dad with some food in my mouth still and picked up the phone. "hello," I mumbled into the speaker trying to swallow my food and right away I got a half- crazed voice answer me on the other end.

"Jacob? Jacob is that you," the voice said and I knew right away that it was Seth.

"Seth is that you? what's up man," I said happy to here him.

"Jacob! Leah's gone!" Seth suddenly said to me in fear and I choked on the food I still had in my mouth from suprise.

_"What!_ She can't be gone! _she can't be gone!_ she's part of the pack! Are you playing a joke on me!" I asked suddenly suspicious of him.

"No! I'm not playing a joke! Look, Leah went missing this morning and we don't know where she is. All she did was leave this stupid note of how sorry she was and how much she loved us"

"Then why are you calling me!"

"Because I'm hoping you can go and find her!" he suddenly said to me and I froze. _Me_ trying to find _Leah?_ I might as well just die now I thought to myself.

"Why can't you go look for her," I asked him trying to respond but my voice was shaking from grief anf fear.

"because," Seth responded. "mom is so broken up she deosn't want me to leave and besides you our alpha and it's your job to find her." he said to me with a strong voice and I moaned from frustration but also from guilt.

"alright, alright. I'll go and find your sister," I mumbled through clenched teeth and I heard Seth let out of breath of joy.

"Thanks Jake," Seth told me. "I knew no one else was going to do it so that's why I called you first. And if you try to find her trail of her scent in the woods you might be able to find her but her phone number is 419-657-8970 kay?"

"alright. but listen Seth It won't be an easy job. She doesn't want to come home. So it might take more than a month got it?"

"Okay,I'll tell my mom that," Seth said to me beggining to sound impatient. "But who's going to be in charge of when you are gone?" he suddenly asked me and for once I had the answer right away.

"Embry will be in charge," I told him and I heard him sigh in dissapointment. then after that we both hung up and told my dad where I was going and after that I took a bunch of cash, and clothes and after that I headed out the door and phased. Once I phased I tried to remember Leah's scent and anstantly I did remember it after that, I took off into the woods hoping I would catch her scent and sure enough I did. and her scent was really _really_ strong to. Then and a excited thought hit my head. She could still be in this area! As I kept running to where her scent grew stronger I suddenly saw a figure that had a good looking body and short black hair and I knew it must be Leah. I didn't want to scare her though so after I saw her I phased immediatly and then spoke to her.

"And where are you going Miss Clearwater?" I asked her in a loud voice and instantly she spun around and turned to face me.

"What are you doing here Black? " she said wary now and then after she said that she came out of the shadows closer to me.

"I've come to take you home Leah. where you belong," i asnwered her but then a growl erupted from her throat.

"No one is taking me home. No one," she said menacingly.

"Well since I can't take you home may I ask you what are you doing here in the forest since you have a set of car keys in your hand?" I aksed her pointing to her hand that was clutching a set of worn out car keys.

"Well first of all i'm saying goodbye to the forest and second, these keys belong to my new car and my new car is at my new house," she sneered at me.

"so you're really leaving for good?" I asked her astound but she just shrugged at me.

"it's for the best you know," Leah said quietly to me which was almost a whisper. "I can't stand the pain of being around you guys anymore. You men have made my 2 years as being a werewolf miserable. So I just decided to leave."

"Just like that?" I said challenging her and began to glare at her. "Your going to leave with only me and you family knowing your alive when everybody else thinks your dead."

"That's kinda the whole point Jacob. I _do_ hope everyone thinks I'm dead for their sakes." Leah told me her temper rising. But my temper was rising also.

"Fine then!" I bellowed at her. "Go to your new house then! I do hope everyone thinks your dead because you mean nothing to us! NOTHING!"

"Good," Leah screamed at me and with that she turned away from me and phased carrying the things she hand in her hands, now in her jaws and with that she went racing into the woods and I never saw her again. At first I was stunned at what had happened but then my senses came back to me.

"Darn it," I snarled to myself. " why did I let Leah go just like that?" Once again my temper had gotten away from me.

"I've got to go and find her," I mumbled to myself and after that I phased trying to catch up with Leah and to tell her how sorry I was.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY SECOND STORY THAT I HAVE POSTED SO DON'T BE TO HARSH ON ME:)<strong>

**AND WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO LEAH WHEN SHE GOES AWAY? AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH JACOB? WILL HE FIND HER OR NOT? AND IF HE DOES **

**FIND HER, HOW WILL HE PERSUADE HER TO COME BACK TO LA PUSH? KEEP READINF AND YOU WILL FIND OUT:)**


	2. How Hard Can This Be?

**Chapter 2- How Hard Can This Be?**

**Jacob's POV:**

I had tried to catch up to Leah in my wolf form all through out the night but there was just no sign of her. She was gone for good.

_"Dang it,"_ I snarled in my wolf form the next morning catching a faint trace of Leah's scent. I followed the scent until it came into the Cullens territory but I just shrugged my sshoulders and went in. Then after about fifteen minutes I caught on a stronger scent of her, near the road.

_"she must have gone in a car with her luggage,"_ I thought in my head and growled in frustration. _"Now how the heck am I going to find her!"_ But just then a blurry shape flew right in front of me and I staggered back to steps from dizzyness when I shook my head and tried to clear the confusion from my head I saw Edward and alice Cullen staring in front of me with uneasiness in their eyes.

"Hello Jacob," Edward spoke and took a step forward to me and I took a step back gowling with my ears flat against my head.

_"What do you want bloodsucker? I 'm trying to look for Leah. She ran away last night and it's all my fault,"_ I said sadly with my head down from tiredness and depression.

"Yes Jacob I know about Leah that's why we came hear. Alice has had a vision about where she went," Edward told me calmly not moved by my tone of voice.

"_You know where she is? Can you tell me,"_ I asked suddenly with an edge to my voice of impatientce because I wanted to find Leah. Then Edward turned to Alice and repeated the question I asked him. Alice nodded.

"She is in New York. She's applying for a job and is renting a apartment. I guess she just wants to have a normal life as being a wolf," Alice said to me and shrugged her tiny shoulders lightly at me with a halfhearted smile. I sighed in relief as I heard this. now I knew where she was!

_"Thanks ,"_ I mumbled at them. "_But I gotta go okay? I want to be in New York by nightfall and that's going to be a long run."_

"Okay Jacob, " Edward said to me . "we understand." and after that I took off for New York ready to tell Leah that how much I wanted her in my life and to tell her I was sorry.

**Leah's POV:- around 8:00pm at night**

When I had arrived at New York I suddenly felt the urge that I belonged in this city. There were no wolfs or no wolf pack what so ever. And especially there was no Sam. When I arrived at the apartment that I had rented I opened the door and took a good look in the room and dropped my bags on the bed as i walked in. It wasn't a very big room but it was nice. there was one bed and one bookcase beside it and a desk that had some pencils and a laptop on it. There was also a window that had white sheets on it and the walls were a light blue color. This was the place for me.

When I got unpacked and put on some fresh new clothes I decided to take a stroll through the city before I went to bed to see how things went on in New York. when I got outside of the apartment and outside I breathed in fresh air and started walking. Though when I was into 5 mintues into my walk I felt this burning scent hit my nose as I walked past an ally and I groaned in frustration. There was a vampire. i could see his shape as he kept hiding behind a trash can in the all way but I walked nearer to him and I let out a low snarl.

"what are _you_ doing hear," I growled at him menacingly but after I said that he stood up and smiled and looked at me with his bright red gleaming eyes and let out a loud laugh.

"What do you think my pretty? To eat you ! Though I do say, you smell different from othere humans. But to be honest it doesn't matter because I haven't eaten in over a week," And then he lunged for me but I was prepared. when he went for me I grabbed his leg easily and ripped it in half and he let out a loun and painful screech. but just as I had him by the ankles and he had his head down by my leg, he bit me on the ankle and I suddenly dropped him from shock and I let out a screech of pain as he bit me. Then he growled at me and ran off into the night leaving me there to die on the streets as his venom went throughout my body. And for once in my life I felt fear and regretted that I ever left La Push.

**Jacob's POV:**

I was finally at New York! I too me awhile but I finally made it! once I was in New york I phased iinto my human form and put on the clothes I had packed for myself. Once I was dressed I walked around the New York streets trying to find Leah. But as I kept walking i heard something in an ally that I passed as I walked trying to find Leah. It was almost like someone was groaning in pain so I stopped to take a look. But when I saw who it was and the awful stench that was on the person my heart almost stopped. It was Leah. and she was attacked by a vampire. immediatly I sook her trying to ask her what had happened.

"Leah. Leah, what happened Leah? _tell me!"_ I said to her urgently trying to shake her awake but then she mumbled in a small voice telling me what had happened.

"Vampire... Bit...leg..." She stuttered and after that she went limp and sure enough I saw the bite mark that was on her leg. I gasped and started to pick her up carrying her to the hospital while running and kept telling her it was going to be okay.

"It's going to be all right Leah. _do you hear me? It's going to be all right,"_ I said nearly shouting as I ran but as her heart let out faint gu gumps at this point I wasn't so sure she was going to survive this time. and for once, I cried for her safety while running to save her life.

* * *

><p><strong> AUTHORS NOTE: WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO LEAH? WILL SHE DIE OR SURVIVE? AND WHAT WILL JACOB DO TO HELP HER AND GET HER BACK TO LA PUSH SAFETLY? READ AND FIND OUT! PLEASE REVIEW! I MISS ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT<strong>


	3. You Owe Me Now

**Chapter three- You owe me now**

**Jacob's POV:**

As I rushed into the hospital with Leah limp in my arms I felt the beads of sweat from running coming down my face and the panic that was rushing through me for Leah. I just didn't want her to die!

"HELP ME! Please somebody help me!," I shouted in the waiting room of the hospital making everyone jump at the sound of my voice but to be honest, I didn't really care at all. Just then as my screams started to get worse in the waiting room a nurse came rushing over to me and asked me what was wrong.

"She's hurt. badly," I panted. "I can't seem to wake her up!"

"Oookkkaaaayyy," The nurse said slowly trying to figure out what was wrong with Leah and studying me carefully like I was crazy. " So what is wrong with her? Did she have a heart attack, did she get piosened or was she bitten by a pioseness rattlesnake"

"Rattlesnake," I said slowly trying to calm myself down. There was no way they were going to know about vampires cause they would have thought I would have gone crazy! or they just would have kicked us out because they said that they couldn't help. then the nurse instructed me to put her on this nearby rolly bed and we would take her into surgery right away.

"Doctor!" The nurse shouted at this mid- thirties man with brown hair and a model face. " We have someone who's been bitten by a rattlesnake! we need to go into surgery now." then the mand nodded and started rolling Leah into a room. I folloewe them but the nurse stopped me arubptly .

"Sorry sir," She said looking at me apoligectically. "No visitors allowed whole we are doing surgery." I was almost about to argue but I decided the faster they operate this surgery the better so I nodded and took a seat in the waiting room waiting to see my Leah once more.

**Leah's POV:**

Everything was dark. I coulcdn't remember much only that I was in excruciating pain. I remeber the vampir bite, and then hearing a familiar voice. Was it jacob's? It didn't matter now all I knew that I was going to die. and it was all my fault.

**Jacob's POV:- 2 hours later**

I had fallen asleep in the chair I was sitting in over time. I hadn't really noticed I had fallen asleep until a pair of hands shooks me awake and I blinked my eyes opened to see it was the dotocter who had operated on Leah. Instantly I stood up waiting for an answer but I was a bit scared of what he was going to say.

"Is she...,' I whispered unable to say the word _alive _but then the doctor smiled at me kindly.

"She's asking for youson," he said and I felt light on my feet once more.

"Thank you so much!" I sid to him embracing him into a big hug. "you don''t know how much this mean to me!"

"You go in and see her. we will discuss the other stuff later," he said to me and then I went dashing into Leah's room not caring the crazy looks i got from other people.

**Leah's POV:**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Jacob's face. He was smiling his favorite smile to me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi Lee-lee"

"Hi Jake."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Let me take a wild guess," I said sarcastically looking at the IV in my arm. "I'm in the hospital of course you great big dummy!" Then Jacob laughed really loud. But then his smile dissapeared and agony returned on his face which made me flinch away.

"I thought you were going to die Leah," He whispered softetly and I heard the pain in his voice.

"I know. I did to," I said nodding my head. "I won't ever do anything like this again. But I'm still not going back to La Push," I reminded him and some of his alpha returned into his eyes but then it disapeared.

"Well we will talk about it later," he said with some uncartainty in his eyes right now but then he smiled once more.

"Mind if I share the bed with you Leah?" he asked me.

"I would be delighted. Just be careful of the IV," I said laughing and he pulled the covers and got right in. As I snuggled closer to him I felt my eyes beginning to droop and then I heard Jacob say something to me that made me smile.

"I love you Leah," He whispered in my ear and I turned to look at him.

"I love you to Jake," And together we snuggled and fell asleep in perfect harmony togehter as we should be forever.

**Jacob's POV:**

As I woke up fifteen minutes later I decided to call Seth to give him an update. Then I got out of Leah's bed slowly and stood beside her with the phone in my hand and dialing Seth's number. Then Seth picked up.

"Hey Seth this is Jake," I said.

"Hey jake what's up," He said enthused and I felt a twinge of guilt. "Did you find Leah yet?"

"Yeah I did man. She's doing really great and I'm going to stay with her for awhile. I've been trying to persuade her to come back to La Psuh but I'm going to need more time," i said explaining to him and I heard Sethy sigh.

"Yeah I know that. But It's hard heard to. Moms been crying and she won't stop. But I've gopt it under control. Can i talk to Leah," He suddenly asked and I froze.

"Er.. not right now she uh... in the bathroom," I said really quickly.

"Oh. Then I'll call you later ," Seth said then hung up. Once we were done talking to each other I shut my cellphone and glanced over my shoulder to look at Leah. Just how was I going to get her back to La Push and make her see sense? And how was i going to tell her how much I loved her?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! AND HOW WILL JACIB CONVINCE LEAH TO SEND HER BACK TO LA PUSH! AND HOW WILL JACOB TELL LEAH HE LOVES HER? OR DOES LEAH LOVE JACOB ALREADY? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. MAKE ME!

**chapter four- MAKE ME!**

**Leah's POV:**

It had been three days since Jacob brought me into the hospital from my attack with the vampire in the ally and let me tell you this, I ..was... bored...out ...of.. my... MIND! I just wanted to go back to my apartment instead of being here doing nothing at all! though it was nice having Jacob around for company.

"Jacob when can I go back to my apartment. I'm sssoooo bored," I whined at him in the afternoon one day while I was eating Jello that the nurses had brought in for me and he was standing beside the edge of the hospital bed I was sitting in, and looking at me while I ate. Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know Leah. The doctors think that it was a snake bite not a vampire bite so I don't know when you're going back to your apartment." he said and I groaned loudly and leaning back to my pillow.

"well I want to get out of here sometime," I mumbled to myself and I saw Jacob smirk at me as I began to play with my Jello as it made loud smacking nioses. Then a doctor came into my room and gave me some news that I had been dying to here.

"Well miss Clearwater," the doctor said. " I believe you are free to go. Your system is health and there is no more venom in you."

"Oh goody. I can finally go home," I said with a smile ligting up on my face and I began to get out of bed to change. But when that doctor left and I was starting to change into my norma lclothes Jacob asked me a question that started to make me angry.

"So Leah.. when you said going home did you mean back to La push," I heard Jacob ask with a hint of hopefullnes in his voice but I turned around and scowled at him and instantly he flinched away from me.

"No I am not going home Jacob Black. I am going back to my apartment where I will be staying there for _the rest of my life._ It's going to take _way more_ than a vampire bite to bring me Back to La Push," I said menacingly and he argued no more with me. That is until we got to my apartment.

**Jacob's POV:**

When we got out of the hospital and to Leah's apartment, I realized how happy and excited she was. I was a bit worried about what she said in the hospital about not leaving this place after her attack but I had thought through about what i was going to say when she told me I had to leave. I was going to say that I was going to stay with her until she came back to La Push. Then we reached her apartment door (B-13) and we both walked in the room. and I tooke a deep breath about what I was going to say to Leah.

"Well," Leah said to me and turned around to face me. " I guess I'm all set. THanks for escorting me to my room I guess. See ya," But after a couple of seconds when she saw that I wasn't heading out of the door she put on her frusterated look on and glared at me with fire burning in her eyes.

"Alright Jacob what is it," she growled at me and then I began to tell her what I was going to do since she wasn't coming back to La Push.

"well ," I said a little shakey. "Since you are coming back to La Push with me I'm really going to miss you Leah so I've just decided to stay with you until you come back with me," I said and putting my hands in front of me just in case leah was going to throw punches. But instead Leah just stood there but then her face got all scrunched up and her eyes flaming.

"No way," She snarled at me. "You are not staying here. Not on your life. Not get out before I give you a black eye and a broken neck."

"And How come you don't want me hear," I said my temper rising at her. "Is it because I'm to supid and ignorant? Or is it because I remind you to much of 'Sam your uesd to be lover!' " I snarled at her and I knew instantly I shouldn't have said it because then I saw the hurt in Leah's eyes and her body slump over like a broken doll.

"Both," she sighed to me. "But it's mainly because of Sam. I miss him so much Jacob ," she said and looked up at me with sorrow in her eyes and I sighed at her.

"Look ," I said. " you came to this city to get away from La Push right?" Leah nodded. "Then why don't you try to get away from Sam," I protested to her. "Meet some guys, go on dates stuff like that. "

"But how am I supposed to do that when your around," Leah questioned me.

"when a guy or somebody comes here I will pretend to be your personal servent. But I'm kinda actually hoping that you will get tired of this city and me so much that you will want to go back to La Push and have a nice quiet and peacefull life.

"Yeah like that's ever going to happen," Leah snorted at me and after that she took some deeps breathys and accepted it.

"Alright," Leah sighed at me. "But if you play any tricks on me i will kick your butt out of here," she said with some menace in her voice.

"Says who," I challenged her.

"Says the alphas beta who is going to rip his head off right now if he doesn't shut up, " leah growled and I raised my hands defensively.

"Okay, Okay," I grumbled and started to check things out in the apartment.

"Oh and Jacob ," Leah called out to me as I went into the kitchen.

"yeah Leah."

"Your sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Whatever."

"And your making your own food."

"WHAT! you know men are helpless when it comes to food," I groaned at her.

"Well then I guess you will just have to figure it out with your own manly brain," Leah said with a small laugh and I sighed. This was going to be a _llllloooonnnnngggg_ time with Leah.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: THIS WAS A FUN CHAPTER! AND WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR LEAH TO GET BACK TO LA PUSH. AND WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN THINGS START TO GET OUT OF HAND WHEN JACOB AND LEAH STAY TOGETHER IN THE HOTEL? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D <strong>


	5. Lonely As Ever Now

**Chapter Five- Lonely As Ever**

**Leah's POV: **

living in the apartment with Jacob wasn't as bad as I thought it was. He left me alone and I left him alone. It was just cooking for him that made it difficult for me. He did not know how to cook what so ever! It was driving me mad! One day in the morning I heard a loud clang coming from the kitchen and then i heard glass shatter and Jacob Yell "OOWW!" so immediatly I rushed into the kitchen pulling my robe on over my pajamas to see what had happened. And there stood Jacob with a big black pan on the floor and a big mixing bowl that had shattered into a thousand peices and his hands covered in blood.

"what happened here?," I sighed to tired to get mad at Jacob and I began to pick the pieces up from the shattered bowl and then i saw Jacob helping me pick stuff up suddenly winced at his cut hands that were not healing from some strange reason.

"Well i ...uh... I was trying to make breakfest for you since you always do it for me so I thought I could help you out a bit today. But I guess i made a bigger mess then what i started with," Jacob said and grimaced at me and then I softenedmy eyes at him.

"Aaawww thanks Jake. At least for trying anyway," I said to him and gave him a smile which he returned. Once we were done picking up the glass pieces that laid on the floor i took a look at Jacobs hand that were bleeding earlier. now the bleeding had stopped and all that was left was a sharp, long piece of glass stuck in his hand halfway down deep and everytime I tried to touch it he would pull his hand back in alarm.

"C'mon Jacob it's going to hurt alot worse if I don't get it out," I scowled at him fruserated that he didn't trust me and then he finally he gave his hand to me but with his eyes all on the sharp glass bowl piece stuck in his hand. Then just seconds after I stared at it I quickly grasped the glass peice and pulled it out with all of my might leaving Jacob clutching his hand and screaming louder than i have ever heard him before.

"I got it," I told him triumphitly but my words were drowned out by Jacob's screams of pain.

"OOOUUUCCHHH! GOD THAT HURT! AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Jacob screamed and then after awhile he finally managed to calm down and I finally managed to put a wash cloth on his hand until it healed properly. Then Jacob finally relaxed and his heart rate started to go down.

"Thanks Leah," He sighed and smiled at me and then I returned the smile.

"No problem Jake," I said almost whispering it in his ear and then I slowly turned away and went into my room to get dressed completely dazed. Once I got out i told Jacob i was going to the store.

"hey Jake I'm going to get some groceries kay?" I said to him.

"can I come?" He asked jumping right beside me with his eyes pleading.

"sure. I don't care," I shrugged and together we walked out of the apartment and went to the store.

**Jacob's POV:**

Once we got into the store the scent of many foods hit my nose and I inhaled it deeply. then Leah suddenly pulled me along getting a cart and started searching for foods in the fruit aisle. But for me I was looking in the candy iasle my mouth watering as I kept looking at the skittles and gummy worms.

"Leah can we get these," I suddenly asked her as I carried a bag of gummy worms and swayed them in her face makig her head tilt backwards and her face do a tiny smile. Then she shook her head.

"No Jacob we are not getting those today, alright," she saidto me sternly and laughed when I put on a pouty face and trudged back to the candy aisle to put the gummy worms back. just then I heard two carts crash right into each other and I rushed back to Leah to see what had happened and sure enough I saw Leah's carte and her knocked over and another mans cart knocked over to but a man was helping leah getting up so I rushed to her side to help leah also.

"Leah are you all right," I asked her anxiously as I helped her get up. but she didn't respond. Instead she just kept looking at the man who had crashed into her . the man looked about in his twenty's and he was muscular. he had green eyes and short dark brown hair.

"I am so sorry!" the guy told leah. "I was in a rush and i didn't see you there are you all right ," He asked her his eyes cautious on Leah but Leah didn't respond. she just kept looking at the man as if she was a blind girl looking at an angel for the first time. Then it suddenly hit me.

_oh god please no. no no no no_ I silently thought to myself but i knew it was true. Leah had imprinted on the man that had crashed into her.

" aaahhhhh well look," I said to him dragging Leah with me out off the store doors. " we are kind in a hurry too so we will just be going. it was nice meeting you," I said and rushed out of the store with leah . then I turned to Leah.

"Leah did you just.."

"yes Jacob," she whispered to me her eyes closed and her face in a smile. " I just imprinted."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORES NOTE: OMG LEAH IMPRINTED! SORRY I HAVENN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I WAS BUSY WITH OTHER THINGS SO SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	6. I Shouldn't Be Alive

**Chapter Six- I shouldn't be Alive**

**Leah's POV:**

I was still dazed from the store when we had gotten to the apartement. I had not known the man who had crashed into me with his cart and yet I had imprinted on him! the feeling felt awesome.

"Leah? Lllleeeeeaaaahh. Leah snape out of it!" Jacob suddenly yelled at me when we entered the doorway of the apartment and I turned my head towards him with my eyes still clouded and dreamy.

"Say what?" I said dazed and walked into the kitchen setting the groceries down. I heard Jacob snort.

"Oh come on Leah you have to remember me. the guys that saved your live. The guy that has been a pain in your butt forever." Jacob said trying to make me snap out of it and I kinda did.

"Oh Jacob this is amazing! my own imprint! Yipppeeeehhhh," I said suddenly jumping up around and dancing all around the apartment. This was the best day of my life!

**Jacob's POV:**

This has got to be the worst day of my _entire_ life! Leah's imprints on a guys she doesn't know and I have to put up with her until I manage to get her home to La Push. And now she has a guy to moon over but what do I have? 'Nothing' I thought to myself. ' I have absolutely nothing. I'm doomed.' Just then I heard Leah enter the kitchen while humming a tune a having a bright, shiny, smile on her face. I would love to have wiped it off of her face right then and there.

"So let me ask you a question leah," I said kinda smuggly. "How are you just going to find this guy that you imprinted on. for all we know he could be married," I sai but Leah was no listening whatsoever. Instead she just said,

"Hey Jake i'm going around town to see if I can find my imprint kay," And then she skipped out of the apartment door and I let out a sigh. And as I turned around to put the groceries in the fridge I felt a little tear slip down my cheek from sorrow knowing I could never tell Leah I loved her again.

**Leah's POV:**

I tried to control my excitment when I was outside on the streets so people wouldn't think I was a lunatic but I was just so happy! About fifteen minutes later I saw this coffee shop so I decided to take a break and walk in. But when I walked in I saw him. My imprint. I was so thrilled I wanted to walk over and kiss him but I had to control the happiness and put on my cool face. When I walked around him I saw him sitting in a booth with a younger child at the age of 10. Then I decided to walk over to him and I did.

"Uhhh hi there," I said knida nervous not knowing what his reaction would be but his voice was friendly and his face had a smile on it.

"HI," He said cheerfully. "And you're name is..?"

"Leah," I said introducing myself. "Leah Clearwater."

"Well it's certainly nice to meet you miss Clearwater," My imprint said and held his hand out and I shook it with great enthusiasum. "My name is Justin. "

"It's nice to meet you Justin. do you come here often?"

"No not really. Just on days when I'm kinda feeling a bit down. oh and by the way I'm really sorry I knocked you down at the grocery store the other day. I just wasn't watching where i was going at the time."

"That's okay," I said accepting his apology without hesitation. "I wsn't watching where I was going either so we're even."

"Yeah I gues we are," Justin said laughing but then he explained to me why he was in such a rush that day and when he told me, it made my heart stop.

"The only reason I was rushing the other day is because my wife was having her 4th child. so i have to get all of this food around for my other 3 children and it gets kinda hectic you know what I mean?" he said with a chuckle. But I was not laughing. on the inside I was crying my eyes out but on the outside i was trying to put on a smile that probably looked like a grimace.

"Well that's uh- that's uh- Congratulations."

"Thanks. so how many children do you have?" Justin asked me but I never answered his question because I ran out of the coffe shop and didn't stop running until I got bac to the apartment.

**Jacob's POV:**

It was around 5:30 in the afternoon when I heard a great commotion coming from the floor underneath our apartment**. **All I heard were countless sobs and feet stomping up here. Then all of a sudden something busted the door open and a shape ran in here as fast as possible and headed for the bathroom and when they reached it, they closed the door and locked it. Then a thought struck me. it must have been Leah. She must have found her imprint and it turns out he was married with children. I knew it. I just knew it. then after about a minute or two I walked over there very hesitantly and slowly knocked on the door three times. But my only response was a huge sob and I felt pain for Leah.

"Uh Leah? Can I come in?" I asked her but she just shouted at me.

"GO AWAY JACOB! I DON'T WAN'T TO TALK TO YOU!" Leah screamed at me and i sighed at her.

"C'mon Leah just let me in!"

"NO!"

"Well then I have no choince," I said and banged the door down with my foot making Leah scream. Then I saw her all crunched up between the bathtub and the tiolet with her head between her legs. I stood ther for a couple of minutes not knowing what to make of Leah but then I spoke to her.

"He's married,isn't he," I aske her and she nodded solemnly one time. then I sat across from her in the bathroom and tried to comfort her.

"Don't get to upset Leah. There are more men in the world. there's even one right under yuor nose that want's to date you."

"Really?" Leha sniffed and looked up at me. "Who?" I rolled my eyes at the question and I was going to tell her it was me but Leah just started blabbing about what her imprint said.

"He-h-he said t-t-that his wife was having h-his fourth c-child and he asked me h-h-how many c-children I had."

"And what did you say?"

"I ran out of the coffe shop!" Then all of a sudden Leah got up from in between the bathtub and the toilet and just kept saying,

"I've got to get out of here. I got to get out of here!"

"Do you mean that our going back to La Push with me," I asked her hopefully but she just shook her head at me.

"No! I mean I've got to end my life right now! I can't live without this pain anymore! you should have just let that stupid vampire kill me when he had the chance!"

"Leah I-" But Leah just ran out of the apartment sobbing and I followed her yelling.

"LEAH STOP! STOP LEAH! STOP!" But it was no use. I tried to keep running frantically trying to keep up with her but just as we got outside of the apartment she ran into the road and right in front of a truck that was coming her way. I tried to keep up with herbut it was just no use. the truck was going to kill her and I couldn't stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: I AM TERRIBLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN FOREVER! I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA SPECIAL FOR ALL YOU READERS! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! REVIEWS= HAPPY:D<strong>


End file.
